Problemas de alcoba II
by Nii-chan Ukio
Summary: Un resfriado no tan común.Porque el sexo no lo es todo en la vida... /SasuSaku/


¡Irasshaimase!

Aquí la segunda entrega de esta pequeña colección de Oneshots titulada: 

"**Problemas de alcoba"**

Esta vez, la pareja protagonista es una que ya hasta compasión me provoca. Y es que a la pobre del lime, lemon o como le quieran llamar, ya no la sacan. Y con esto no estoy condenando este tipo de historias (de hecho, el lemon me gusta mucho xD) Simplemente... 

**¡YA BASTA DEL ERO-SASUSAKU!**

En una opinión muy personal, claro xD

NOTA: Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Un resfriado no tan común

La gripa y consecuencias asaltaban raras veces la salud íntegra de Sakura. Pero justo tenía que ser aquella misión tan importante la causante de semejante malestar. 

¿Por qué una simple escolta se convirtió de repente en un escuadrón de rescate¿Por qué el hijito del príncipe tuvo que acercarse tanto al lago congelado¿Por qué tuvo que ser ella la imprudente que saltó tras el pequeño una vez que éste resbaló por culpa del hielo al agua?...

Como fuera, ahora mismo estaba en cama, recibiendo visitas intercaladas de sus compañeros y maestro para cuidarla. La última vez, Naruto la había arrullado con cuentos sobre su próximo puesto en la oficina que ahora ocupaba Tsunade. Después de eso, no supo más. Sintió sus párpados más pesados que nunca, y sus pensamientos hilarse de forma disparatada. 

El sol del amanecer llamaba a su alcoba, escurriéndose deliberadamente hasta la cama, tocando sin pudor alguno la desnuda piel de su guardián en turno. 

Sakura logró despertar antes que él. Sonrió con ternura al verlo dormir, una situación poco común, cabe decir. Sasuke se miraba tan vulnerable, que fácilmente podía responder la pregunta que, desde que le conoció, se formuló en su mente¿a qué sabían los labios del moreno?. 

Estiró una mano con la intención de acariciar el rostro pálido de Uchiha, sorprendiéndose sobremanera al tacto. Sasuke era un hombre frío, y no hablando sentimentalmente. Su piel era fría y seca por naturaleza, como la de un reptil.

-¡Ashú¡Cofff¡Ashú¡Ashú!- los síntomas del resfriado la traicionaron. 

El rostro del pelinegro se frunció un poco. Abrió los ojos lentamente, se retorció y estiró la espalda para tratar de disipar el dolor que le aquejaba. Dormir en la incómoda silla forrada de cobijas no había sido tan buena idea como creyó.

-¡Acoff! Snif, snif...-

Antes de siquiera proponerse recordar por qué durmió ahí en vez de su reconfortante cama, la dulce ojiverde hizo presente su pequeño problema. Volteó un tanto aburrido a ella para reconocerla.

-O-oda, Dasugue-gun...¡ashu!-

Sakura apenas pudo sonreír para saludarle. Sus cachetes estaban colorados y sus ojos a medio cerrar. El edredón solo le permitía asomar la cabeza, mientras que a la compresa que le refrescaba la frente poco le faltaba para resbalarse por completo. El piso estaba cubierto por docenas de pañuelos desechables y las cajas con pastillas que llenaban el buró se habían descompletado. 

-¡Hmp!- el pelinegro se sentó en la orilla de la cama. La miraba con su típica acidez en tanto retiraba el paño de la frente de Haruno. Lo sumergió en la palangana que estaba en la mesa de noche, lo exprimió sensatamente y se lo volvió a acomodar para bajarle la fiebre. 

Sakura cerró los ojos contenta al sentir la frescura de la tela. Se sintió dichosa al estar bajo el cuidado de Uchiha. 

Así estaban los dos. Absolutamente solos en la misma habitación... Haruno había soñado tanto con ello... Estar en la misma alcoba que Sasuke, en una posada en medio del bosque; en pleno invierno... ella en la cama y él a su lado, velando su sueño... una deliciosa fantasía hecha realidad...

Solamente había algo que no concordaba con aquello.

-A...a...¡ACHUUU!-

Por lo general, la pelirrosa se esforzaba por estar lo más atractiva y guapa posible; sin embargo, ahora su hermoso y lozano rostro se encontraba más pálido que de costumbre, con la nariz ya irritada por la constante fricción del papel, el cabello hecho nudos y las ojeras más marcadas que las del contenedor del Shukaku...

Avergonzada, tomó el edredón con ambas manos y se cubrió completamente...

-Goben, Dasugue-gun... do guiero gue me veas adí... sniff!-

El joven de cabello negro soltó una mirada llena de extrañeza. Suspiró cansado, alzó los hombros y se levantó dispuesto a dejarla sola... Entonces, la alarma del reloj sonó recordando a la resfriada ingerir su medicamento.

_Pi, pi, pi, pi, pi..._

-¡Diabos!- maldijo la ojiverde mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama y se acomodaba las pantuflas. Avanzó hasta su mochila, revolviendo sin escama las prendas que tenía dobladas ahí con la intención de encontrar la medicina especial que ella misma había fabricado.

-Dóde...dóde la deje... ¡cof, cof!-

-Está en el buró- pronunció Sasuke señalando el frasquito.

Haruno se detuvo, viró lentamente al lugar indicado. Frunció la boca un poco frustrada y siguió con descontento al sobreviviente de los Uchiha hasta la cama, donde éste tomó asiento. 

El joven tomó el frasco, lo abrió y lo agito hasta obtener una pequeña cápsula que le ofreció después 

junto con un vaso con agua. Si ya la había cuidado toda la noche¿qué tanto era otro tantito?. Por eso mismo, Sakura se pasmó delante de él. 

-¿No la piensas tomar?- cuestionó mientras extendía la mano hacia la chica. 

La ojiverde asintió todavía desorientada por la extraña preocupación que demostraba su compañero para con ella. Aceptó la pastilla y de un empujón, la tragó junto con un sorbo de agua fresca. Luego de ello, desvió la mirada para permanecer en el mismo lugar.

Sasuke la miró fijamente. Esperaba de un momento a otro algún abrazo o cualquier otro tipo de zalamería por parte de la pelirrosa. Kakashi se lo había advertido. El que él se animara a vigilarla era un evento inusual e inesperado. Obviamente, Sakura no lo pasaría por alto.

Sin embargo, pese a toda lógica y predicción, Haruno se quedó quietecita, cual muñeca de aparador, delante de Sasuke, que se mantuvo siempre a la defensiva, sin perderla de vista un solo segundo.

Fue entonces que, sin quererlo del todo, su subconsciente se dio tiempo para estudiar aquellas facciones femeninas ahora enrojecidas, empapadas en sudor cristalino. Parecía una manzanita redonda y colorada. 

Un vuelco repentino en el estómago le robó el aliento. 

La verdad, Sakura nunca le había hecho sentir algo más que el cariño fraternal por fuerza de costumbre. Y es que el maldito "_Sasuke-kun_" pronunciado con la voz más chillona que su tímpano podría soportar, era una molestia que difícilmente le permitía ver más allá de la chica fastidiosa que le acosaba sin recato.

Pero ahora, esa misma chica hablaba con voz ronca, efecto del resfriado, llamando su atención de forma muy, pero muy, especial. El pelo alborotado pedía extrañamente ser desenredado con sus dedos. Aquella mirada cansada, junto con la dulce expresión debilitada, le inducía a acurrucarla en el blando colchón en el que él estaba sentado... 

¿Desde cuando Sakura resultó ser así de tentadora?

-¿Dasugue-gun?- lo sacó de sus pensamientos

-¿Mhm?-

-Me pemides agostadme... sniff... odegai?-

Como si una carga eléctrica le hubiera tocado, Uchiha se levantó y se colocó a un ladito. 

Sakura no dejó de notar el ligero sonrojo que atravesó la nariz del moreno. Le sonrió con ternura, creyendo que aquella seña era por su distracción. Sasuke no estaba acostumbrado a soñar despierto.

Se recostó con cuidado, tomando una orilla del edredón para taparse. 

Sasuke suspiró cuando aquella cerró los ojos. Rió internamente por las absurdas idea que cruzaron su mente en pasados segundos. ¡Vaya disparates! 

Se encaminó entonces a la puerta, no había más que hacer en aquella alcoba.

-¿Dasugue-gun?- le llamó con los ojos a medio cerrar.

-Kakashi-sensei vendrá pronto- dijo viéndola por sobre el hombro.

La expresión en la agotada mujer exigió un ratito más de su compañía, petición que simplemente no pudo ignorar. Exhaló lleno de resignación y avanzó de vuelta a ella. La miró desde arriba unos segundos con aquellos ojos negros; helados y férreos. 

Sakura no se inmutó. Sencillamente suspiró cansada, dejando que la figura de su enamorado se desvaneciera lentamente bajo sus párpados. 

La sonrisa que pronto brotó de los labios de Sasuke no tardó en acrecentarse. Posó su gélida mano sobre la frente de la chica, que ya estaba menos caliente. 

-Adigatoo- susurró ella con los ojos cerrados, dejando descasar su mano sobre la de él.

La piel de Sasuke era helada, pero debía aceptar que ahora mismo refrescaba más que un paño húmedo, no podía quejarse. Además, el chico le había revelado un secretín bastante peculiar... 

-A...¡AESHU!-

-Salud, Dasugue-gun- sonrió la chica.

-Hmp- 

Con casual indignación, Uchiha retiró su mano de forma abrupta. Con pasos pesados salió por fin, muy sonrojado, claro está.

Sakura soltó una risita apenas audible una vez que estuvo sola. Se dio vuelta y se acurrucó, muy emocionada, dispuesta a echar la siesta. 

Sasuke era un hombre frío, y muy raro, cabe decir... Haruno nunca hubiera imaginado que los resfriados le ayudaban a controlar esa frialdad... Y si ahora estaba enfermo¡qué mejor para ella!. Cuidarlo sería un privilegio; le pagaría el favor y de paso averiguaría si la fiebre también era capaz de variarle el color del rostro.

FIN

Bueno, he de aceptar que pensar en una historia de Sasuke y Sakura en un dormitorio sin caer en lo sexual y - o cursi fue muy difícil (seguro me pasé... crucé la línea rosa... muy empalagoso ¿eh? u.u).

Igual estoy conciente de que no muchas lectoras coinciden conmigo. Saben que el sexo vende, y vende bien... y no me lavo las manos, pues ya he escrito una historia lemon de este par ¬.¬ ... Así que, pues creo que es todo.

Para los que gusten seguir este acopio de OneShot, las otras historias están dedicadas a: **Naruto & Hinata... Kiba & Ino... Gaara & Temari... Shino & Tenten**. Pueden buscarlas en sus respectivas secciones xD

¡A! y muchas gracias a los que dejaron su comentario en el NaruHina xD (no creí recibir respuestas tan favorables!)

¡Hasta la próxima!

Ukio-onii-chan 


End file.
